Elves
Units: Lothlorien Warriors ' Resource Cost: 200 Command Poins: 12 Health: 180 Strong: Pikes Weak: Cavalry From: Elven Barracks. Level 1 Time Built: 20sek Upgrades: Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Forged Blades '''Noldor in Last Alliance Warriors ' Resource Cost: 250 Command Poins: 12 Health: 250 Strong: Pikes Weak: Cavalry From: Elven Barracks. Level 1 Time Built: 20sek Upgrades: Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Forged Blades ' ' 'Grey Havens Sentries ' Resource Cost: 300 Command Poins: 12 Health: 250 Strong: Cavalry Weak: Archers From: Elven Barracks. Level 2 Time Built: 25sek Upgrades: Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Forged Blades 'Lindon in Last Alliance Spearmen ' Resource Cost: 350 Command Poins: 12 Health: 320 Strong: Cavalry Weak: Archers From: Elven Barracks. Level 2 Time Built: 30sek Upgrades: Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Forged Blades 'Lothlorien Scouts Archers ' Resource Cost: 200 Command Poins: 12 Health: 100 Strong: Monsters, Pikes Weak: Cavalry From: Elven Archery Range. Level 1 Time Built: 20sek Upgrades: Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Fire Arrows 'Noldor in Last Alliance Archers ' Resource Cost:300 Command Poins:10 Health:150 Strong: Monsters, Pikes Weak: Cavalry From: Elves Archery Rangr. Level 1 Time Built: 25sek Upgrades: Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Fire Arrows 'Galadhrim Archers ' Resource Cost:600 Command Poins: 6 Health: 200 Mele Damage: 180 Bow Damage: 200 Strong: Pikes, Monsters, Swords Weak: Cavalry From: Elven Archery Range. Level 2 Time Built: 30sek Upgrades: Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Forged Blades, Fire Arrows 'Mirkwood Archers: ' Resource Cost: 700 Command Poins: 6 Health: 220 Strong: Monsters, Pikes Weak: Cavalry From: Elven Archery Range. Level 2 Time Built: 30sek Upgrades: Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Fire Arrows 'Rivendell Lancers ' Resource Cost: 500 Command Poins: 6 Health: 600 Strong: Swords, Archers Weak: Pikes From: Green Pasture. Level 1 Time Built: 40sek Upgrades: Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Forged Blades ' ' 'Lindon Horse Archers ' Resource Cost: 600 Command Poins: 6 Health: 480 Strong: Pikes, Monsters Weak: Spearthrowers From: Green Pasture. Level 2 Time Built: 40sek Upgrades: Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Fire Arrows ' ' 'Mirkwood Horse Archers ' Resource Cost: 800 Command Poins: 6 Health: 580 Strong: Pikes, Monsters, Swords Weak: Spearthrowers From: Green Pasture. Level 2 Time Built: 40sek Upgrades: Banner Carrier, Fire Arrows ' ' 'Ents: ' Resource Cost:1000 Command Poins: 1 Health: 4500 Strong: All Units, Siege Weapons, Heroes, Structures Weak: Catapults with Upgrade Fire Stones and Archers with Upgrade Fire Arrows From: Ent Moot Time Built: 60sek Powers: Togle Weapons (Throw Rocks and Close Ranged Attack) Heroes: ' ' 'Frodo ' Resource Cost:200 Health:400 Mele Damage:100 Rock Throw Damage:90 Weapons: Sword and Throw Rock Powers:1.lev Togle Weapons (Sword and Throw Rocks), 1.lev the One Ring, 2.lev Sting (+50%Damage), 3.lev Elven Cloak, 3.lev Phial of Galadriel, 5.lev Mithril (+200%Armor) 'Elladan ' Resource Cost:500 Health:700 Mele Damage:160 Bow Damage:160 Weapons:Bow and Sword Powers:1.lev Togle Weapons (Bow and Sword), 3.lev Leadership (+50%Damage +50%Armor), 6.lev Blue Arrow ' ' 'Elrohir ' Resource Cost:500 Health:700 Mele Damage:160 Bow Damage:160 Weapons:Bow and Sword Powers:1.lev Togle Weapons (Bow and Sword), 3.lev Leadership (+50%Damage +50%Armor), 6.lev Green Arrow ' ' 'Arwen: ' Resource Cost:800 Health:950 Mele Damage:200 Weapons:Sword Powers:1.lev Mount/Dismount, 3.lev Athelas, 6.lev Flood ' ' 'Oropher fathrer of Thranduil ' Resource Cost:1000 Health:850 Bow Damage:180 Weapons:Bow Powers: 2.lev Leadership (+100%Damage +50%Armor), 5.lev Mirkwood Silverthorn Arrow, 8.lev Restoration ' ' 'Glorfindell ' Resource Cost:1200 Health:1500 Mele Damage:260 Weapons:Sword Powers:1.lev Mount/Dismount, 3.lev Blade of Noldor (+100%Damage +50%Armor), 5.lev Wind Rider(+100%Armor), 7.lev Starlight, 10.lev Light of Noldor ' ' 'Cirdan ' Resource Cost:1500 Health:1300 Mele Damage:280 Weapons:Sword Powers:1.lev Leadership (+50%Damage +150%Armor), 5.lev Narya, 8.lev Blade of Grey Havens (+200%Damage) ' ' 'Haldir ' Resource Cost:1800 Health:1500 Mele Damage:250 Bow Damage:280 Weapons:Bow and Sword Powers:1.lev Tpgle Weapons (Bow and Sword), 3.lev Leadership (50%Damage +50%Armor), 6.lev Golden Arrow, 8.lev Summon Galadhrim (3 Battalion Elven Galadhrim Archers) ' ' 'Gil Galad High King of Lindon ' Resource Cost:2000 Health:1500 Mele Damage:300 Weapons:Spear Powers:1.lev Leadership (100%Damage +50%Armor), 3.lev Shield of Lindon (+100%Armor), 5.lev Vilya, 8.lev Whirlwind, 8.lev Summon Lindon Warriors (Summon 3 Battalion Lindon in Last Alliance Spearmen) ' ' 'Eagles ' Resource Cost:3000 Health:5000 Mele Damage:500 Weapons:Claws Starting Level: 10 ' ' 'Eagles ' Resource Cost:3000 Health:5000 Mele Damage:500 Weapons:Claws Starting Level: 10 ' ' 'Eagles ' Resource Cost:3000 Health:5000 Mele Damage:500 Weapons:Claws Starting Level: 10 ' ' 'Gwaihir Lord of Eagles ' Resource Cost:3000 Health:5500 Mele Damage:500 Weapons:Claws Powers: 1.lev Summon Eagles (Summon 2 Eagles) Starting Level: 10 ' ' 'Lord Celeborn ' Resource Cost:3000 Health:3000 Mele Damage:450 Weapons:Sword Powers:1.lev Elven Cloak, 2.lev Leadership (+100%Damage +150Armor),3.lev Guardian of the Wood, 5.lev Knife of Lothlorien (+50%Damage to nearby Heroes), 6.lev Blade of Lothlorien (+100%Damage +50% Armor) 8.lev Summon Galadhrim (5 Battalion Elven Galadhrim Archers) 1-3lev Light Armor, 4-10lev Heavy Armor ((Armored in Lothlorien (like Lindon)) ' ' 'Thranduil King of Mirkwood ' Resource Cost:3000 Health:2000 Bow Damage:450 Weapons:Bow Powers:1.lev Elven Cloak, 3.lev Attack Unseen, 4.lev Wild Walk, 6.lev Thorn of Vengeance, 7.lev Summon Mirkwood Archers (3 Battalion Mirkwood Archers, 1 Battalion Mirkwood Horse Archers), 9. lev Dead Eye ' ' 'Lord Elrond ' Resource Cost:3000 Health:3000 Mele Damage:450 Weapons:Sword Powers:1.lev Mount/Dismount 1.lev Athelas, 2.lev Leadership (+100%Damage +50%Armor), 4.lev Council of Elrond (+50%Damage +50%Armor to nearby Heroes), 6.lev Power of the Bruinen, 8.lev Whirlwind ' ' 'Legolas ' Resource Cost:3500 Health:2500 Mele Damage:400 Bow Damage:500 Weapons:Bow (Mounted only with two Long Knife) Powers:1.lev Mount/Dismount 1.lev Hawk Strike, 2.lev Knife Fighter, 4.lev Train Archers, 6.lev Summon Mirkwood Archers (3 Battalion Mirkwood Archers), 7.lev Arrow Wind ' ' 'Lady Galadriel ' Resource Cost:5000 Health:3000 Mele Damage:550 Weapons:Fighting Powers:1.lev Elven Healing, 1.lev Leadership (+50%Damage +50%Armor), 4.lev Vision of Mirror, 5.lev Nenya, 7.lev Light of the Valar, 10.lev Power of the Lady ' ' 'Quickbeam the Ent ' Resource Cost:1500 Health:4800 Mele Damage: 1000 Ranged Damage: 1000 Weapons:Throw Rocks Cancel Ranged Attacks Powers:1.lev Togle Weapons Built From: Ent Moot Ent-hero Level 10 ' ' 'Treebeard ' Resource Cost:2000 Health:5000 Mele Damage: 1000 Ranged Damage: 1000 Weapons:Throw Rocks and Camcel Ranged Attacks Powers:1.lev Togle Weapons, 5.lev Summon 4 Ents Built From: Ent Moot Ent-hero Level 10 Towers: 'Elven Barracks ' Resource Cost:300 Health:3000 Create Units: Lothlorien Warriors, Noldor in Last Alliance Warriors, Grey Havens Sentries, Lindon in Last Alliance Spearmen.(5 Battalion next Level) 'Elven Archery Range ' Resource Cost: Health: Create Units: Lothlorien Scouts Archers, Noldor in Last Alliance Archers, Elven Galadhrim Archers, Mirkwood Archers (3 Battalion next level) 'Green Pasture ' Resource Cost:600 Health:3500 Create Units: Rivendell Lancers, Lindon Horse Archers, Mirkwood Horse Archers (3 Battalion next Level) 'Ent Moot ' Resource Cost:2000 Health:6000 Create Units/Hero: Ent/Quickbeam, Treebeard 'Mallorn Tree ' Resource Cost:300 Health:1500 Resource:1lev 20; 2lev 23; 3lev 25 'Eregion Forge ' Resource Cost:1000 Health:3000 Upgrades: Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Forged Blades, Silverthorn Arrows ' ' 'Elven Battle Tower ' Resource Cost:500 Health:3000 'Mirror of Galadriel ' Resource Cost:200 Health:800 All Units Healing to nearby 'Elven Heroic Statue ' Resource Cost:150 Health:500 All Heroes to nearby +50%Damage +50%Armor 'Caras Galathon ' Resource Cost:3000 Health:5000 Resource:10 Upgrade: Upgrade Eagle; Resource Cost 3000; +1 Eagle Hero Ships: '''Elven Storm Ship: Repairs ships in nearby Elven Transporter: Transmitted army and heroes Elven Warship: Battleship again other ships Elven Bombardment Ship: Ship as a catapult, witch destroys buildings Powers: Heal: Healing Units Elven Gifts: All Heroes +50%Damage +50%Armor Elven Wood: All enemies units and heroes lose leadership; +25%Damage +25%Armor Cloud Break: '''All enemies units terror 15 sek; +50%Damage +25%Armor '''Arrow Volley: Killing Units on target radius Eagles: Summon two Eagles (level 10) Duration 1min Ents: Summon 4 Ents (level 10) Duration 1min Flood: Killing all Units and Structures for short time Upgrades: Banner Carrier '''For Units 1level to 2level '''Heavy Armor '''For Units +60%Armor '''Forged Blades '''For Units +50%Damage '''Silverthorn Arrow '''For Archers +30%Damage (special Damage for Structures) '''Upgrade for Citadel Secret Upgrade